<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无可救药的愚者和狼 by Wings0504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217360">无可救药的愚者和狼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504'>Wings0504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>be意识流短打。主obt水仙，含带卡。微量带琳。带土视角。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Nohara Rin &amp; Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, obit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无可救药的愚者和狼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个世界愚蠢透顶，宇智波带土也是如此。<br/>
他看见每一个辗转反侧夜晚里高枕无忧的虚幻梦想，就像干涸血液凝结成的脆弱蝴蝶，他会实现的，他会实现的！为了欢愉的生存，他会实现它。一生的时间不算什么，他会实现它。<br/>
无视宇智波斑的目的而执行计划的每分每秒都让他斗志昂扬，雨停不下来的国度里奇妙的因果轮回起来，齿轮运转的巨响他听得到，聒噪能湮没人的一生。落雨浇不灭少年们如火的赤诚，这空荡荡的热情最后会落进泥浆！他面具下嗤笑他们。带上这层蔽物何等方便，高谈阔论并不虚伪，他像个自我陶醉的大演说家一样深信不疑，都是为了世界———都是为了这个嘈杂不幸的地狱一样的世界。<br/>
他从不质疑诳语，没必要摇尾乞怜虚假的人偶，欺骗是合理的，失去意义的行动都无聊，直指向伟大光明的未来就会不择手段，这又有什么不可以么？这里是暗无天日的地狱，鲜花会长满河岸，但不是现在。他坚信自己冷静又执着，质疑他的敌人不堪一击，他们张牙舞爪又滑稽地说他疯了，无稽之谈。即便如此他都宽容大度的赦免疯子，没有什么比温暖的幸福更重要，将来这些恬噪的人都会感谢他的，在无限月读的美好人生里。<br/>
波风水门会解救野原琳，玖辛奈能拥抱她的儿子，卡卡西是无二的英雄，英雄不必经历悲痛欲绝的夜晚。他简单的为他们归类，于是无知无觉屠戮了他们的他真心地微笑了。<br/>
阿飞也会笑，迪达拉在执拗的厌恶阿飞，阿飞是惹人厌烦的吗？好孩子阿飞什么也没做错！阿飞是热爱人生的积极分子！佩恩出于何种理由矗立在尸骨无存的迪达拉墓前，阿飞不得而知，他偶尔在阿飞迷蒙时冒出来了，带着恶心的腔调音色：“长门无聊的行径只会给组织徒增压力——”难以置信！长门是谁呢？阿飞无论如何都思考不出来！真讨厌，阿飞想和他割席，他是阴郁的疯子。<br/>
宇智波斑逼仄沉重又引诱的声线，带着血开出玫瑰的男人腔调，日日夜夜他的喉咙因为机械枯燥地模仿这声音咳血。遮不住的右脸和残破沙哑的嗓子，无伤大雅，这痛苦在长满蒿草的旷野会被抚平，琳会看着他。<br/>
或许在其他人眼里他叱咤风云，无所谓，他笑不出来。他怎么笑的出来？大事将成之际，他胜券在握，万无一失，他引以为傲的眼睛隐隐通视左眼的视觉，可笑的联盟。虚假的卡卡西带着对亲爱的死了的宇智波带土的思念活到现在，时常扫墓会减轻卡卡西的罪孽感吧，都和他无关，谁也不是的男人已经几乎完全杀死宇智波带土了。无论耍嘴皮子的卡卡西都说什么都为时已晚，卡卡西希望听见带土说什么呢？他又不是带土。宇智波带土的葬礼不是早就结束了吗，在忍界的木叶，火影岩前乌黑的纱帐，火影楼办公桌里几张档案，那天风卷残叶，他再清楚不过了。虚假的卡卡西也哭了，为了那暧昧的疏远又亲密的，彼时—直到现在也是—荡然无存的宇智波带土。<br/>
荡然无存也不尽然，卡卡西眼眶里的眼睛帮宇智波带土看见什么了？宇智波带土在期望什么？某天半夜全无月光，他怒火滔天起来，他本就不在乎那只眼睛里是汪洋还是山峦，带土和卡卡西的暗昧故事是什么有趣的东西吗？山河湖海，斗转星移，卡卡西的眼睛属于慰灵碑上的宇智波带土，战栗的紧紧闭着左眼的卡卡西也属于慰灵碑上的宇智波带土。<br/>
他有点不知所措，一定是因为这都是虚假的卡卡西。<br/>
他捅穿卡卡西的右肩，血喷到他的脸上，虚假的卡卡西也负痛流血，是这样的。他有了一点杀人的实感。原来是这样的，他想。但是由他开启的轮回即将终结，齿轮生锈也不妨害。漩涡鸣人是个聒噪自大的小鬼，就好像宇智波带土。他一心想看看波风水门的儿子绝望的疯狂样子，卡卡西把老师的儿子当做宇智波带土来爱……愚蠢透顶。或许扫墓时卡卡西心心念念说的都是别人的名字，宇智波带土早就死在神无毗桥罢了。<br/>
他看见遮住左眼的宇智波带土，那是白痴的幻梦，他几乎立时确认了白日梦般的景象，他不承认宇智波带土的名字。“宇智波带土拥有完整的幸福”的认知浇了他个激灵，宇智波带土是火影，宇智波带土的笑容看起来轻松又快乐。他想幸福是没错的，他的幸福也该是合理的，他是谁？无论是野原琳还是旗木卡卡西都不会爱寂寂无名者。他作为谁也不是的人的资格被剥夺了！<br/>
卡卡西又难过起来了，或许人生就是这么一回事。<br/>
琳对他说：“我在看着你呢，带土。”<br/>
仿佛神无毗桥的那一天。<br/>
一切还像风平浪静的年月，尚未发生与改变的快乐，少年的带土咬牙忍不住泪水。<br/>
轮回的缝隙里他听见声音，“怎么可能嘛，本宇智波带土大人要成为火影，怎么会变成那样呢？”<br/>
“那样不是愚蠢又无聊的人生吗？”<br/>
“肯定只是一场莫名其妙的梦罢了！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>